


I Blame Tumblr

by efficaceous



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:09:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efficaceous/pseuds/efficaceous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I saw a whole thing on pale-silver-comb's tumblr and here it is. In pieces because I am crazy busy.<br/>http://pale-silver-comb.tumblr.com/post/141339331837</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emela/gifts).



_ Sharing beds together since they were little kids and never really growing out of that habit even though it now hurts to be that close to each other, knowing it will never be anything more than platonic cuddling.  _

Clint has snored since he was born, probably. At least as long as Phil has known him, which is since he was adopted by the Bartons at age 5. And also he drools in his sleep. But at least when he has night terrors, Phil has been there to wake him, hold him, reassure him. Since he was 5. 


	2. 2

_ Each of them being that one person the other goes to to feel better when they’ve had a shit day or date. Bonus if it’s 3am and they spend all night talking. _

Everyone knows the couch in Coulson’s office is Off Limits. But there is fine print on that, because if you were to walk past at just the right time, on those few rare days, and if the door were open, you’d see Hawkeye sprawled over the couch, dwarfing its size with his gangly limbs and the bow getting its own damn seat. 


	3. 3

_ Neither of them realizing how much they act like they are dating/married and getting super flustered or sad when someone asks how long they’ve been together because do you have to remind me of this painful unrequited torment I die a little more of with every passing second? _

Natasha sees all. If she doesn’t know all, she’s not telling. So after a particularly fraught conversation that left Clint staring morosely as Phil went off in search of coffee, she gave him A Look. He parries abashedly, “Aww… no. It’s not like that.” 

“But you wish it was.”

Pause.

“Yeah.”


End file.
